Where Is Home?
by Loki7744
Summary: What if the spacebridge in Chicago overloaded before it was destoyed? The Autobots and Decepticons are now in a new dimension, with Cybertronians like themselves?    First story ever! Please Reveiw!  ** TFA and TF:DOTM crossover **
1. Chapter 1

This is my story on FanFiction! I have written before, but only in my school journals ( Oh how unorganized I was..) So I really hope I don't get any flames! This is a One-shot, for now anyway. Should I continue? I noticed that there just wasn't really any TFA and TF Movie crossovers, so I thought that I would make one. Please Review!~

The Autobots were going back home, to Cybertron. The audience of humans roared with cheers and shouts, some of happiness, because the Autobots have defeated the Decepticons, and some of sorrow, because they were leaving the planet Earth.

A large, orange and red space ship stood tall next to the proud line of Autobots. Soon, one by one, they walked up into the tall ship, waving their goodbyes.

Sari Sumdac, daughter of Professor Sumdac, the well-known scientist, followed slowly behind them, giving her last hugs and goodbyes to her father.

As soon as the large door to the orange shuttle closed, in the crowd, was heard a loud shout, that stood out from most.

"It's not fair!"

The loud, feminine shriek came from a girl in the middle of the crowd. Her black eyes, almost seemingly tinted with red, poured with over flowing tears. Her dark brown hair fell loosely on her shoulders, some falling into her face.

Her fist clenched tightly as she sharply turned around, breaking into a fast run, and moving her way out of the confused crowd.

As she ran, she kept whispering to her self.

"It's not fair..It's not fair…Why do they get to go home….?"

Did you like it? I hope so! Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you have not watched Transformers: Dark of the Moon, then be prepared for SPOILERS throughout the story!**

She ran for at least 20 minutes, going through the alley ways and streets of Detroit. Finally, the crying girl made it to a large, run down building. All the windows were shattered, and there was a gaping hole in the front. It looked as if it's been left for years.

Slowly walking, she entered the dark building, where the only light came from the large hole in front.

"Cade'?" She called out. Her voice echoed slightly.

"Where have you been?" A deep, mechanical voice asked from behind her. Turning around, she smiled. "Hey Cade"

'Cade' glared down at her, his red optics flaring brightly. His black armor was coated with dirt and grime, and covered with scratches. "Where were you, answer me." He growled in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"I told you this morning, I went to see the Autobots leave, you know, the ones from here at least?" Cade grumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Wipeout, you know how I feel about you leaving. We barely know anything about this world. Though, it seems very similar to the human planet we were originally on.." Cade explained, his tone strict.

The girl, now known as Wipeout rolled her eyes again. She sighed heavily before sitting next to Cade.

"Barricade..They got to go home, to Cybertron. Why not us?" Wipeout's voice lowered quietly.

Barricade looked startled for a moment before standing up slowly. He walked a slow pace to the massive opening in the building, not caring if he was seen or not.

"We have done our fair share of war, and we destroyed our own home because of it. These new Cybertronians still have ways to go before anything drastic actually happens…but I've noticed that their fighting style..is not as violent as our own." He turned his head to look at me with his four red optics.

"Though…I do not know the true answer youngling…." Sorrow flashed through his optics, showing his true pain of losing his home. Their home.

Sighing, Wipeout stood up and walked over to him. "Well, I guess no one really knows. But I need to ask you something. How did we get here? Are there any others?"

"The battle in Chicago, when the space bridge was destroyed, it must have had an overload. I can only assume most Autobots and Decepticons were sucked in with us. They're probably scattered around the world. That, or a new dimension like us.." He explained, as if he knew everything.

...

A different dimension huh? Looking over to Barricade, I see him already looking at me.

"Barricade, I know it will probably seem stupid to you, but…I'm going out to find the others. I'm hoping to actually find more Autobots than Decepticons, it seems the Cybertron here is loaded with Autobots." I said in a hopeful tone, hoping he would let me.

"Fine." Sweet, now- Wait what? Fine? He's really letting me go?

I looked up at Barricade confused. " Your actually letting me go? What happened to, ' I don't want you leaving ' ?" He grumbled in annoyance, mumbling something.

"When someone says yes, leave it at that." He mumbled some more.

Laughing quietly, I left the abandoned building which was now serving as our current shelter.

Waving as I walked off, I called out to Barricade. "Bye Cade! Don't be surprised if I come back with Bumblebee!" Snickering to myself as he roared, spitting out insults, some of only I could hear as 'slag' or 'pit-spawned'.

Today was going to be a long day…

**A/N: So, did you like this chapter? It's longer than the last one, and it will probably be longer in the next one too. Hope you liked it, if you have any questions, just PM me! And please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! (Isn't that obvious…) Hope you like it and I noticed I didn't put this on the other two chapters. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS IN ANYWAY, SHAPE OR FORM! ONLY HASBRO DOES! :3**

It's been a week since the Autobots left Detroit. Wipeout was still looking for any Autobots or Decepticons from her dimension, but with no luck so far.

"Where could they be? They have to be here.." Wipeout grumbled to herself as she walked down the main street.

"I got some free newspapers here! Take as many as you want!" a man shouted. Looking over, she saw a tall, chubby man handing out the new issue of newspapers to people who walked by.

Walking over to the man with the stack of papers, "Uh, sir! Can I get one of those?"

Nodding happily, the man gave her an issue. Nodding in thanks, she walked off, opening the first page of it.

…

"**NEW AUTOBOTS IN DETROIT?"**

_ The Autobots heroes of Detroit have gone off into space to return to their true home, Cybertron. Luckily for us Humans, they have captured the remaining Decepticons on Earth and have put them in their own version of 'Prison'. _

_ It was a sad day for most. Isaac Sumdac, the mastermind behind all robots in Detroit, was especially depressed. His only daughter, Sari Sumdac, has taken off with the Autobots as well. Losing your only child and family can never be easy on someone, even if they are half robot and half Human._

_ Since the Autobots left though, many reports have been coming in at Police Stations across the city. The first report came in saying, _

"_**Police! The Autobots left, right? They must of' left some Decepticons or something, man'! There was this freaky green ambulance, man', I dunno' what it was, I never seen something like it before! Its model was different, I couldn't tell, but it was like a mix between a truck and car. I dunno', weird thing is though, it seemed like it was driving by itself. I'm serious! I looked over and no one was in there, then when I looked again, some old Paramedic was sitting in the seat smiling at me! FREAKY!"**_

"**WHO IS DRIVING BEHIND THE WHEEL?"**

_Police from around the city of Detroit have been working on finding out just 'who' is driving all of these new, unfamiliar vehicles. So far, they have nothing on these mysterious drivers._

-Robert Trange

Her eyes widened slightly, gripping the paper tightly in her hands.

'_Interesting…' _Closing up the newspaper, she hid it under white hoodie.

…

Isaac Sumdac sat in front of his desk inside his private lab.

His hands rested under his chin, his body leaning on his desk in a lazy slouch.

"I like the Autobots, they did good to Detroit, and I still do like them…but they made a mistake." He grumbled to himself. He started to fumble with some of his tools.

"Sari..why did you go with them? Was I not a good enough father?" He mumbled, his face soon after turned angry.

"She barely even knows those robots compared to me! You'd think the Autobots knew better than to let a little girl come along with them!" He growled angrily, but not at the Autobots, but at himself.

He fumbled with his tools some more until heard a knock. "Hey Sumdac! Did ya see the newspapers?"

Fanzone's voice called out through the speaker on his locked door.

Getting up from his chair, Sumdac went to the sealed door, unlocking it. Once it opened, it revealed a worried Fanzone stuffing a newspaper in Sumdac's face.

Taking the paper, he looked it over. His eyes went to the size of plates after he was finished reading the article.

Sumdac stumbled with his words, " I-I am sure it is nothing to worry about. The Autobots would have informed us if they were going to send in another team." Sumdac claimed nervously.

'_They would have, wouldn't they? No reason to send in another team unless there is still Decepticons down here!' _Sumdac was positive of his statement until Fanzone decided to talk again.

"That's the thing. I don't think they're the Autobots we know and love, I think it's more Decepticons."

"I'll go check with the Autobots in a minute. I'm sure they're still in space at the moment, so I think they have time." Sumdac looked at Fanzone with a serious look.

"Captain Fanzone, what if these are not Autobots, nor Decepticons? From what the article says, it's not something that we have seen. It's like a new type of vehicles that just popped out of nowhere."

Fanzone flinched at the new conclusion. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah, I'll look through some different city's Police files and see if I can find anything out. You may be right, but just to be sure, call the Autobots kay'?" Sumdac nodded and went back into his lab, shutting the door behind him.

'_Could these actually be more Autobots or Decepticons? Optimus said that they captured them all. He said that there were no more Cybertronians on Earth anymore. Maybe __**they**__ were wrong..'_

…

Barricade was sitting silently in his alt mode when suddenly he heard fast footsteps reach his audio receptors.

Looking over to his side, he saw Wipeout grinning like the Cheshire cat. "What?" He managed out in a ruff voice.

She pulled out a bundle of large paper from under her hoodie, holding it out close to his door and side mirror. "I think we just found the Autobots." Her grin stayed as she talked.

Quickly scanning over the newspaper article, Barricade's engine rumbled. If he could in his alt, he would have been smirking.

"It seems we have.."

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I wrote more in this chapter (mostly because I spent more time on it) I still need to work on my writing, but hopefully this is still entertaining to all of you. ^^" **

**Also, before anyone asks, no, there is no romance. I know some of you are also wondering, " Who's Wipeout?" She is my OC, Obvisouly, but in this story, she was in all 3 movies, but only few know of her, such as Barricade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers and authors! Another chapter as wanted~ I hope you guys like it. And, if you have an idea you might want me to use (Doesn't actually mean I will use it) then PM me about it!**

Sumdac went over to his large computer screen right after he closed his door. Pressing a few buttons, the screen flashed Optimus Prime's smiling face.

"Professor Sumdac! I didn't think you would be calling this early, do you miss Sari that much?" Optimus's voice was filled with amusement.

Sumdac glared slightly, angry at Optimus for thinking that. "No, it's not that. I have something important to ask you"

Optimus nodded, a sign for him to continue.

"Lately there has been reports of unusual vehicles in Detroit. Some have stated that they were driving by themselves. Did Cybertron send another team to Earth?"

Optimus looked startled at what Sumdac asked. "No sir, I don't believe they sent another team. We also have all of the Decepticons so that's not them either. What do these vehicles look like?"

"Most were of a yellow car, with a design that resembled Bumblebee's. Another was a green ambulance, though, no one can figure out the models of these vehicles."

"Really now…" As Optimus slowly whispered this, he looked over at Bumblebee who was currently chatting with Sari. Both suddenly threw their heads up in the air and laughed loudly.

Looking back at the screen, he saw Sumdac looking at Bumblebee and Sari as well, a pained look on his face.

Optimus smiled slightly. So he does miss her. Bringing his fisted servo to his mouth, he did his best to impersonate a cough, to gain Sumdac's attention. He learned it from the humans.

Startled, Sumdac quickly drifted his beady eyes to Optimus. "Ahem, yes. Sorry about that, I zoned out." Was Sumdac's excuse. Optimus just chucked quietly to himself.

"Well Sumdac, we're half way to Cybertron. I mean, we would have been there by now, but the space bridge on Cybertron is malfunctioning. Do you want us to come back to Earth to check it out? We still have the prisoned Decepticons with us but.."

Sumdac waved his small hand in a dismissing manner. "Oh no, you don't really have to come if you don't want to. I just called to inform you, but feel free to inspect it."

Optimus was suspicious of these new vehicles. They very may well be new Decepticons.

"I think we will head back to Earth. We will use the space bridge to get to Detroit tomorrow. We'll wait a day for you to inform the city." He informed.

Sumdac nodded. "I'll get right on it. Oh, and Optimus," Optimus looked at Sumdac before he was about to cancel the line.

"Tell Sari that I miss her and will be very happy to see her again." Optimus smiled.

"Will do Sumdac. I'm sure she will be glad to see you again too." Sumdac nodded and bid his goodbyes.

Shutting off the screen, Optimus turned to his team.

Ratchet was working on Prowl, almost finished with the repairs. They had found a small piece of the All Spark and were planning to revive Prowl with it.

Bulkhead was near the imprisoned Decepticons making sure they didn't escape. Megatron was up in the front with Starscream, Blitzwing and Lugnut behind him. Shockwave was behind them all.

Bumblebee and Sari were still talking with each other, but now they were also playing a racing game they had bought a few months ago.

Jazz was sitting in front of the controls, monitoring the area for anything out of place.

"Autobots, we are going to head back to Earth tomorrow. There have been reports in Detroit of new possible Autobots or Decepticons."

The other Autobots, even the Decepticons held shocked faces and most were even confused. Jazz was the only one to speak up. "New Autobots? Or do you mean a new team, Boss man'?"

"Cybertron would have informed us if they were to send in a team to Earth. Besides, it would take at least two weeks to travel there by ship. We would have noticed them by now." Optimus declared.

This left the rest of the team, and prisoners to wonder.

…

Wipeout sat on a crate in the old building her and Barricade resided in. Her legs moved back and forth, barely touching the cold, cement ground.

"So, see any familiar faces around besides me?" She asked, bored. Barricade grunted in response. "No." Wipeout frowned. He never really talked much unless needed.

Sliding off of the crate, she dusted her pants and walked over to Barricade's alt. She knocked on his hood hard and slowly rubbed her fingers up and down it, leaving very noticeable smudges.

She grinned as he suddenly jerked forward on his tires. "What? Don't like getting touched by organics? You know this is just my disguise." She laughed silently to herself as he called her a _'Pit-spawned sparkling who should get reformatted to a ceiling fan'_.

"It still doesn't mean that your 'disguise' doesn't disgust me. Keep your grimy fingers off me!"

Wipeout huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, under her fake breasts. Barricade noticed this and spoke up.

"What are those mounds on your chest plate? " He asked, quite interested. Wipeout blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Uh…look up boobs." She then smirked knowingly.

Barricade was silent for a few Nano clicks before he started to shriek in disgust and roll on his tires, rocking back and forth. "The slag! That's disgusting! And sparklings drink from that?"

Wipeout giggled as he continued to rant on how disgusting humans were.

Letting out a small sigh, she ran her fingers in her dark brown hair. "I'm going to head out again, see if there's anything new today." She yelled over his shouts.

…

Wipeout had made it to down town Detroit. Cars zoomed by her as she walked on the sidewalk full of walking or running people.

As she kept walking, she looked around for any signs of Autobots or Decepticons. As her attention was directed away from the sidewalk, her body clashed with a taller and broader one.

Looking up, she saw a dark haired man in a business suit that barely covered the army suit it was over. She could even see the rifle sticking out of his shirt.

"Lennox?" So he was here...that means Sam Witwicky could be here too. He stared at me for a moment before recognition came and settled onto his face.

"Uh, Wipeout…you look…well, different." He was right. She looked like a cartoon, like everything else in this new dimension. Lennox and Barricade looked like they did in their dimension. Real. She changed her disguise to look like a cartoon so she could blend in better.

Lennox rubbed the back of his neck while taking a deep breath. "Man, you wouldn't believe how many people said that I looked weird. Thankfully they didn't notice the gun. They seem kinda stupid.."

He rubbed his back gently, groaning. "The rifle doesn't help either. It keeps digging into my back." He complained.

"I think you should come back with me to Barricade, and I promise he won't try or even attempt to kill or hurt you." I usually never promise, but it was to get on his good side.

After a few minutes of thinking long and hard, he finally came up with his answer. "Alright. Lead the way, oh, and look at this." He dug into his back pocket, pulling out a small flyer.

The flyer was a light red with big blue letters across it.

** "Autobots coming back to Detroit!"**

The rest of the flyer stated when they were coming, which was tomorrow, and that there would be a 'Welcome Back' ceremony. They even said that they would allow the citizens of Detroit to view the Decepticon prisoners like they were at a museum.

That will be _really_ degrading.

Wipeout gave the flyer back to Lennox. "Come on, let's get going."

Lennox and Wipeout started to make their way back to Barricade.

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? Much longer this time. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, send them in! **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

** Enjoy!~**


End file.
